United Earth
Write theUnited Earth is one of the founding Member States of the United Federation of Planets, created initially as a planetary nation-state through the unification of Earth with the signing of the Traité d'Unificationin Paris in 2130. United Earth is headed by a Prseident, and a Prime Minister. Members of the United Earth Cabinet recieve the title of "Minister." In 2160, the United Earth President's office was located in San Francisco. United Earth was responsible for the creation of the Coalition of Planets in 2155. United Earth Prime Minister Nathan Samuels began the initial talks the previous year and presided over the signing of the Coalition Compact; United Earth Interior Minister Haroun al-Rashid, who later went on to serve as one of the United Federation of Planet's earliest presidents, was also a signiomulanficant representative in the Coalition talks. After fighting a war with the Romulan Star Empire, it was one of the five founding states of the Federation, with its citizens being amongst the primary architects of the Articles of the Federation. Earth Surface Forces served as the domestic security organization for the planet trough the early part of the 23rd century. The leaders of the United Earth civil government were criticized by investigators for the inaction during "the Leyton Affair" in 2372. High Ranking United Earth Officials *Lydia Littlejohn - President of United Earth c.2161 *Nathan Samuels - Prime Minister of United Earth c.2155 *Haroun al-Rashid - United Earth Interior Minister c.2155 *Thomas Vanderbilt - United Earth Defense Minister c.2155 Territory Planets *Earth *Luna *Mars *Terra Nova *Centauri III *Vega IX *Alpha III *Alpha V *Deneva *Calder II *Gault *Tarod IX *Caldos II *Altair VI *Berengaria VII Stars & Star Systems *Sol System *Aplha Centauri *Proxima Centauri *Vega System *Deneva System *Tau Ceti *Terra Nova Alternate Timelines *In an alternate timeline where the attack on San Francisco by Terra Prime was successful, the Isolationist Party took control of Earth's parliament, and in 2161, opted not to have the United Earth join in an alliance with the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. Instead, United Earth remained an independant stellar power well into the mid 23rd century and significant rival of the Interstellar Coalation, the union eventually formed by the coming together of the Vulcans, Andorians,, Tellarites and the Denobulans. In this timeline, United Earth exploited ideological and philosophical differences on Halka and in the Rigel star system so as to continue its mining operations unopposed; the explitation was the cause of much heated debate when Humans petitioned to join the Interstellar Coalition in 2264. (Myriad Universes Novel: A Less Perfect Union) *As of 2264, colony worlds of United Earth included mars, Vega Colony, Aldebaran Colony, Benecia Colony, Ivor Prime, Tarsus IV and Epsilon Canaris III. Secessionist or independance movements existed (or had existed) on worlds such as Mars and Eplison Canaris III; however, they were quickly quelled by the government of United Earth. *In addition to colony worlds, United Earth, by the mid 23rd century, had spheres of influence which included Canopus Planet, Halka, Neural, Rigel IV, and Rigel VII.